PokemonNew Challenge
by chanchimi
Summary: A new adventure unfolds! Unlike many others, this story is humorous, and three trainers constantly squabble about whom is stronger and better. Who do you think is the best? Pokemon Pokespecial Adventures
1. Chapter 1

**A New Pokemon Adventure- I Do Not Own Pokemon In Any Form- However, I do own Sefra, Jordan, and other characters soon to come.**

**Profile-Sefra: Age:15 Gender:F Pokemon:None**

**Profile-Jordan: Age:16 Gender:M Pokemon: Mighty (Poochyena)**

"Whee!" A small child yelled as he ran of in the distance, holding a net trying to capture some bug pokemon within it. He looked like one of those kids who smile so wide they seem almost demented. During my thoughts a realized his tiny voice growing louder and the next thing I knew he had ran into me, trying to catch a Yanma, which was now clinging to my face.

"Ah! Get it off me!" I screamed. "GET IT OFF ME!" My panic scared the kid off, and I was flailing my arms around trying to get the bug off, but it wouldn't let go for anything.

"Poochyena, roar!" I heard the voice of a command through my shouting. The Yanma had gotten scared and flew off from my face. I slowly opened my eyes to see who had used the poochyena. It was a boy, he looked a bit older than me, I decided I had to thank him.

"Thanks for getting rid of the Yanma."

"Don't mention it. I'll take it you don't like bugs, huh? Why not?" He asked me.

"Just don't like them is all. Anywhoo, what is your name? What are you doing in such a small town like Twinleaf?" I replied with a question,

"The name is Jordan. You can call me Abbott, if you'd like. And I'm here on a walk. I live in Sandgem Town." He said.

"Jordan? Why do you like being called Abbott?" He didn't look like an Abbott, the name sounded almost a bit childish, and he must be at least sixteen or seventeen. He has brown hair and a pokeball design on his T-shirt.

"Oh, I just like it, kind of the way you hate bugs." Jordan said to me. "What's your name, do you have any Pokemon?"

"I'm Sefra. No, I don't have a Pokemon, I wish I did though." I answered him. I thought it was strange he had asked me if I had Pokemon. I don't have the trainer appearance. I have semi-long brownish-blond hair, my shirt has no design on it relating to pokemon training, or any design on it at that.

"You know Professor Rowan's lab right? Up in Sandgem Town. Today He's giving out three pokemon. If you go he may have one or two left." Jordan told me.

"Cool, I'll go check it out. Nice Poochyena by the way." I replied.

"My first pokemon too. I'm sure your new pokemon will be strong, but my Poochyena, Mighty, would totally clobber it." Jordan said, in a snobbish show-offy tone.

"Humph." I said crossing my arms. "Well then, I'll get a pokemon and we'll see about that battle."

"Okay. We'll see." Jordan said with a grin on his face. "See you later."

Jordan walked away with his Poochyena. His jerk attitude only made me want to rush to Sandgem Town faster and get my pokemon. I'll have made my first rival...

**Let Me Know How It Is! Please Review! This Adventure Is Going To Get Very Funny In The Following Chapters. Watch Out For Them!**


	2. The Laboratory

**New Character and New Pokemon!**

**Profile:Sefra Age:15 Gender:F Pokemon: Spunk (Chimchar)**

**Profile:Jordan Age:16 Gender:M Pokemon:Mighty (Poochyena)**

**Profile:Rayan Age:15 Gender:M Pokemon:Spook (Gastly),Piplup **

I made my way from Twinleaf to Sandgem. I tripped over a Bidoof on my way there. Along with some scratches from angry Starly's. Nonetheless, I made it. I'm in Sandgem Town. It took about thirty minuted to make it there, not long at all really, but long enough were Prof. Rowan could have run out of pokemon.

I walked to the lab's entrance, and found the door to be unlocked, so I walked inside. The lab looked pretty high-tech. Not the kinds you see on TV where they test experiments in, just a regular lab. I saw an older man with a mustache, assuming it was Rowan, and there was a boy speaking to him.

The boy was wearing a black sweater with short pants and sandals on. He was wearing a backpack that looked like it was crammed full of stuff...Probably junk. I was praying he didn't take the last pokemon. I walked closer to hear what his and Rowan's conversation was about. I don't think they noticed me.

"Oh, Mr. Professor Rowan, you look so much younger for your age! And wow, a whole laboratory...Did you build it yourself?" The boy was saying. Just then and there I could tell I wouldn't like this kid. He was definitely a class-A kiss-up.

Although I could tell Prof. Rowan could see right through the boy and wasn't falling for his lies. "Son, that's enough. What was your name again, boy?" Rowan asked the black-haired kid with the front dyed blonde.

"Rayan. R-A-Y-A-N. You pronounce it like "Ryan" but you see, my parents didn't know how to spell my name correctly as "Ryan" so it's spelled "Rayan"." Rayan answered.

"Uh-huh. Interesting. Here is your pokemon and pokedex. I want you to prom-." I cut Rowan off.

"Wait a second! Wait a second, wait a second!" I yelled. "That wasn't your last pokemon was it? Please say no (but I know you'll say yes) please say no, (You'll say yes) PLEASE SAY NO!" I hollered. Putting a surprised look on both Rayan and Rowan's face.

"No. It's not. Rayan here took one, and now we have one left. By any chance, I don't know...Did you want it?" Rowan replied to me in a rather cold matter. Rayan was staring at me confused.

"Yes, please! I would like one to.clobber.Jordan.and.teach.him.a.lesson.or.two.on.pokemon.battling Please!" I shouted.

"Alright, alright. Here you go." He said while handing me a pokeball with a pokemon resting peacefully within.

"It's called a Chimchar. The fire chimp pokemon." He stopped and grabbed something off the top of his desk and handed it to me. "Here you go, a pokedex. With this you can record data of all pokemon you see and capture it's quite useful. Now please, tell me your name"

"Sefra" I answered.

"Sefra? Now tell me, are you a boy or a girl?"

I stared and gave Rowan a "what the heck is wrong with you" kind of look. I could hear Rayan laughing at me.

"I'm only kidding. Here is your Chimchar. Take good care of it. Now please...LEAVE ME ALONE AND LEAVE MY LAB!!" He screamed at me and Rayan. We instantly ran out of the lab... What a nut-job.

I held out the pokeball and saw my Chimchar sleeping inside. I had always really wanted one, to be honest.

"Hey, Sefra, was it! Nice Chimchar! I got a Piplup from the old man!" Rayan said in an obnoxious voice.

"Piplup...Is water-type, right?" I asked.

"And I also have a Gastly I brought back from my hometown, Ecruteak." This kid was NOT going to shut up. "You know they have kimono girls there? They're so beautiful! They're names are Christie, Monica, Laura, Stuart...and NADIA!" Rayan said in a total fan-girlish voice. He was in his own world, so I turned my attention back to my pokemon.

"Heya Chimi." Is said to the Chimchar that was inside it's pokeball. It woke up and looked at me. The pokeball started rumbling with an excited Chimchar. It looked very happy. It made me happy to see it act this way. "You got a lot of spunk, Chimchar...Spunk...

**Rayan makes his first appearence! A strange boy, with a big mouth, and a new rival?!**


End file.
